


Count To One

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, i dont honestly know what this is, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry counts from ten to one and when nothing happens, he feel relief, but also disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count To One

**Author's Note:**

> based on these writing/poem:
> 
>    
>  **Rogue Planets**
> 
> _As a kid, I would count backwards from ten and imagine at one, there would be an explosion – perhaps caused by a rogue plane, crashing into earth or some other major catastrophe. When nothing happened, I'd feel relieved but at the same time, disappointed._  
>  _I think of you at ten; the first time I saw you. You smile at nine and how it lit up something inside me I thought long dead. Your lips at eight pressed against mine and at seven, your warm breath in my ear and your hands everywhere. You tell me you love me at six and at five we have our first real fight. At four we have our second and at three, our third. At two you tell me you cant go on any longer and then at once, you ask me to stay._  
>  _And I am relieved, so relieved-and a little disappointed._
> 
> And these came out! Havent wrote in a while so its proabably bad...

Since he was little, Harry would count backwards from ten and imagine at one, there would be an explosion – perhaps caused by a rogue plane, crashing into earth or some other major catastrophe. But when nothing would happen, he feel relieved but at the same time, disappointed.

 

The first day of school, he counted _ten_ as he boarded his bus, looking back at his mom. He sat in the last seat, staring out the window as he swallowed hard, nervousness setting in his stomach. He counted _nine_ as he stepped into his new classroom, the one he would be spending a year on. He sat on his new desk; sliding his backpack on his feet as the teacher enter the room. He counted _eight_ as the teacher made him introduce himself, “ _I’m Harry, I live with my mum and my sister, I like cats a lot, and I also like to sing._ ” He sat back down, looking at the floor embarrassed as the other kids laughed and he counted _seven_ as the teacher shushed all the kids, and he swallowed a lump on his throat, not wanting to cry on his first day of school in first grade, because strong boys don’t do that, they don’t cry. He took a deep breath, staring outside the window, looking at the bright blue sky and counted _six_ as his teacher said that they would be reviewing numbers as he thought, _I already know 1 to 10._ And then Harry smiled for the first time he entered that room, because he enjoyed counting a lot, and he smiled more as they started counting as a class, and then counted _five_ when the teacher stopped because kids were not paying attention and he put his head on the desk, staring out the window again. The day wasn’t going very well, he didn’t like school. Nobody liked to count, or at least, that’s what he saw. But then he counted _four_ as the teacher said it was time for lunch and told them to take out their lunch. He did so, taking out his peanut butter sandwich his mum had prepared him this morning, talking about he was growing so fast, his first day of school already! It seemed like yesterday he was learning how to walk. He took a bite out of his sandwich and put it back down in his desk. He then counted _three_ as a kid knocked on his desk, throwing his sandwich on the floor, he saw the teacher coming to rush to him, making the kid that knocked his food to apologize, he shook his head, getting up to go the bathroom and wash his hands. He counted _two_ as the teacher announced lunch was over and school would be over in 20 minutes. Time passed slowly as he didn’t pay much attention in class, but then the teacher was telling them it was time to go. He ran to his mum as soon as she came into his view, jumping on her arms, hugging her tight. He counted _one_ as they drove away from school, and felt kind of happy nothing to his new school, but disappointed too because it wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be.

 

*

Harry never got rid of that habit, but he didn’t mind, it was part of him now. So it didn’t surprise him when the first day of UNI, he sat on the café closer to his apartment, taking it all in, and then, being struck by the beauty of this boy. He counted _ten_ as he saw him move gracefully, scanning the café for an empty sit. Harry looked away, looking back down to his first work in university, and took a deep breath, scanning over his papers when somebody cleared his throat above him, his eyes traveled to the sound to see the beautiful boy who had taken his breath away, staring down at him. 

 

“Hello,” He gave Harry a smile that lit up something inside him that he thought was long dead and the counted _nine_. So he smiled back, and returned the greeting. “Is this seat taken? There’s no other table so I was wondering if I could sit with you.” He pointed at the seat next to Harry. Harry shook his head, moving a little farther from the seat. The stranger sat down and put his boys down on the table, turning to Harry, “I’m Louis,” He introduced himself, smiling again as Harry struggled to remember his name.

 

“Harry.”

 

“Nice to meet you Harry.” Louis said, smiling one more time before turning back to his work, and Harry stood there, loving the way his name sounded on Louis’ lips, it was like a song he would never get tired of hearing.

 

Harry bit his lips, looking down at his work. After a few minutes of silent, Louis said Harry’s name again, making him look up. “What year are you in UNI?” He asked, his bright blue eyes looking back at Harry’s green ones.

 

He struggle with his words as he said, “First year, what about you?”

 

“Third,”

 

Harry nodded looking back at his book he was supposed to read in order to do his project. But then he heard Louis said, “Well, Harry, how did you find university?”

 

And then Harry smiled because it was amazing, it wasn’t as bad as it could be, he hadn’t made any friends yet but that didn’t matter because he was enjoying himself so far. “I love it. I mean, I have my own flat and I’m studying an English major, I don’t mind reading so it’s cool. And…” He launched into his too slow but very interesting story about his first day, and too in-depth about he got lost for his morning class, and being mortified as he arrived late. And almost twenty minutes later, he stopped suddenly and Louis smile falter because he was enjoy his story. And then Harry said, “I’m sorry, I must be talking a lot right? Sorry, didn’t mean to. I don’t even know you and I’m wasting your time.”

 

And Louis smiled, “No problem babe, I enjoyed your story and I like hearing you talk, kind of like your voice and we can fix that, how about we go for coffee tomorrow? To get to know each other and all.”

 

Harry nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastic but Louis didn’t mind, because Harry’s curls bounced so beautifully, and then Louis smiled one more time before saying, “Well I can’t wait, Harry.”

 

 

At the end of the night, Harry looked up, as it was time to go home. Louis nodded and insisted on walking Harry to his flat. They stopped at his front door and then Louis looked down at Harry’s lip before inching closer and Harry counted _eight,_ as he didn’t move away, because he wanted this. And Louis lips curled up in a smile as his breath was hitting Harry’s cheek and then connected his lips with Harry’s, slowly kissing him as he was scared Harry was going to pull away suddenly, but he didn’t, Harry kissed him back with as much force as Louis was kissing him. And then they pulled away all too soon, and Louis grinned at Harry. “See you tomorrow at the café, okay? Same time as yesterday.”

 

Harry smiled like a fool, nodding as he turned around, up to his apartment, and closing the door behind him as he sat down on his floor, touching his lips, still tasting the coffee Louis had drank at their ‘date,’ and the pizza they had afterward. Harry walked to his bedroom, falling down on his bed,

And then he closed his eyes, not bothering to change, he just wanted tomorrow to come faster, so he fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

Louis ended up moving in with Harry after almost 6 months of dating, and it was okay, they were helping each other, the cost was easier to pay and they loved being with each other, everything was so fantastic.

 

And then Harry counted _seven_ as Louis’s hands were everywhere on his body for the first time, as his warm breath hit his ear. As he moaned Louis name all over again, again and again. As he felt as his body was on fire where Louis had touched, everywhere his lips had kissed. As he heard Louis muttered words of encouragement, telling him how great he was, how amazing it was, as he closed his eyes, curling his body against Louis body, kissing him lazily as he fell asleep, as he felt Louis hug him tighter and bringing him closer to him, trying to get as close as possible to Harry.

 

And then Harry counted _six_ as Louis muttered, “I love you, Harry.”

 

Harry said it back as he closed his eyes again, his body tired and worn out and sweaty falling against Louis’.  

 

 

Harry was studying with a friend of his, Niall, on a group project. They were smiling and laughing as Harry had taken Niall’s phone saying, “A girl? OH, let me see! Oh, Demi! Niall has a girlfriend!” and Niall throwing himself on top of him, trying to reach his phone, his cheeks flaming hot.

 

Everything was laughter until Louis entered their flat and the first thing he saw was Niall straddling Harry, his hands rounding Harry’s neck. Niall cleared his throat, getting off Harry as Louis threw daggers at him with his eyes, extending his hands for his phone. Harry complied, swallowing.

 

As soon as Niall was out their door, Harry turned to Louis. “Why were you glaring at him?” He muttered, sitting down on his couch.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Maybe because Niall there, was straddling you and had his arms around your neck like he was going to kiss you!” and Harry counted _five._

 

Harry turned to him, frowning. “We weren’t doing anything, Lou.”

 

Louis shook his head, “Didn’t look like nothing to me!”

 

“Oh, so now I’m cheating with Niall! Niall, _my straight friend who likes girls!”_

“Well so did I until I met you!”

 

“But he doesn’t like me! And neither do I! I can’t believe you think I’m cheating! Jesus Louis.”

 

“It looked like it to me!”

 

“I’m not cheating Lou! Specially not with Niall!”

 

Louis glared intensify as he looked at Harry again, swallowing his words. “Oh, so not with Niall? Then who then?” He yelled.

 

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again; he couldn’t believe that their first fight was Louis thinking he was cheating! He shook his head, walking past Louis to his door.

 

“Where are you going?” Louis yelled behind him.

 

He turned around with tears pooling in his eyes. “Somewhere where people trust me, that’s where I’m going.”

 

Harry returned home at 1 in the morning from Niall’s dorm with tears running down his cheek, his heart aching. He opened his flat’s door, and was suddenly greeted by Louis’ body being pushed against his.

 

“Harry?” Louis mumbled as he hugged Harry.

 

“Yes, Lou?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too.”

 

 

A few weeks later, Louis was getting dressed in front of the mirror, fixing his shirt as Harry comes in the room. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Where are you going Lou?”

 

Louis turned around, “To a party Zayn invited me to.”

 

“Oh, great. I needed a distraction anyway, been studying all week.”

Louis walked closer to Harry, confused. “What? No, you’re staying, Harry. You have mid-term exams in two days, you can’t go to a party.” He said softly and Harry counted _four._

Harry’s mouth hang agape, “No, I am going to that party. Besides, you also have exams and you’re going.” It wasn’t fair; Louis was always treating Harry like he was a child when it was just two years of different, almost nothing.

 

“Harry, _no.”_

“No Louis, I’m going. You can’t keep treating me like a child!”

 

Louis threw his hands on the air, exasperated. “Well don’t act like one and so as your told!”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do all the time! You’re my boyfriend, not my mother!”

 

“I wouldn’t have to act like your mother if you didn’t act like a child! I’m tired of always getting you out of trouble, of reminding you every morning to get up because you cant get up by yourself, to be behind you all the time to do what you’re suppose to! Maybe then I wouldn’t act like your mother and treat you like a kid! I feel like I’m babysitting you half of the time we been together, Harry!”

 

And then Harry started crying, looking at Louis between tears. “Fine then, if that’s what you feel like Louis, why don’t you just brake up with me!” and then he turned around before Louis could say anything, taking his coat and phone and his money, he needed a drink, something to make him forget and make him feel okay.

 

Louis opened his mouth, muttering, “You’re so stupid Louis! So stupid!” As he looked at Harry running away from him. He didn’t mean to say that, he really didn’t.

 

 

They had both forgotten about that incident as both just tried not to remember the words they said to each. Just remembered the way Louis tried to make up to Harry as he kissed every part of Harry’s body, telling him how much he loved him, how much he was sorry.

But then a few days later, Louis came home with a hangover, staggering as he closed the door behind at three in the morning. He walked to the kitchen, trying to find some Advil for his horrible headache when he accidently dropped the plastic cup of water and woke Harry up.

 

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked to the kitchen to see what the commotion was and when he saw Louis, he counted _three_.

 

“Where were you?” Harry whispered, a single tear running down his cheek. “You left a day ago! And didn’t come back yesterday! I tried calling you and you never answered! Nothing, no messages or something! I was worried sick!” He yelled, making Louis wince because of his headache.

 

“Not now Harry, just – later.” He mumbled, but Harry shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe you Louis, I just – you’re impossible.”

 

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry as he said, “Well you aren’t easy to handle, Harry.” With such coldness Harry took a step backwards. “You’re impossible to deal with too! I’m tired of you wasting my time with your stupid bands, I need my space too! I just – I’m sorry, Harry. But I don’t –“ He stopped to look Harry’s eyes and Harry counted _two. “_ I don’t think I can do this anymore, I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

Harry took a deep breath, trying to swallow his tears as he turned around and walked back to their room. He took his sweatpants off and put on jeans, taking the suitcase he had brought when he first came to live in this flat. He started going to the drawers and his closet, taking his cloth and throwing it on the suitcase as he sobbed harder than he had ever cried before. His vision was blurry and he cried harder as he realized her didn’t even know what was his and Louis’ because they shared everything; was this sweatshirt his or Louis? He wasn’t sure but he still threw it on his suitcase.

 

After he had all the cloth he needed on the suitcase, he closed and put it on the floor, his hand hovered on the knob, not daring to touch it. He sobbed harder and slide down on the floor, backing away until his back hit the bed. He put his arms around his knees, burying his face between his knees.

 

Louis looked down at the floor ashamed as he heard Harry’s sobs, why did he saw that? He was crazy, he couldn’t live without Harry!  Harry who eats Louis burned food and says he loves it, Harry who supported when he felt like he a piece of shit, Harry who was the closest thing Louis has ever came close to an Angel. He got up from the couch he was sitting in and walked to their bedroom and opened the door to find Harry crying all because of him.

 

Harry looked up at Louis on the doorway.

Louis sat down besides Harry, taking a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him tight as he cried on his chest. “I’m so sorry Harry, I am sorry. Please don’t leave me, I need you, _I love you._ Please Harry.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, sniffing as he said, “I need you too, and I love you.”

 

Louis breath put a sigh out of relief.

 

Harry counted _one_ and was relief he didn’t have to leave Louis.

 

He was relief, so relief. But at the same time, a little disappointed.


End file.
